piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathaniel Hawk
Nathaniel Hawk operated in the Caribbean during the 17th century as Governor Silehards right-hand man before engaging in piracy. Biography In the year 1630 Nathaniel Hawk arrived in Oxbay having recently passed through a fierce storm. At this time he was captain of the small trading vessel Victory. Upon his arrival at Oxbay his ship mate, Malcom, retired to spend a quiet life on land. Having hired a new crew Nathaniel set sail, however shortly after his departure a French squadron attacked and conquered the city of Oxbay. As captain of the only vessel to escape Oxbay Nathaniel was obligated to report to Silehard; Governor of Redmond Island, the nearest British colony. '' escaping the French assault on Oxbay.]] Silehard's right-hand man Nathaniel explained the invasion to the Governor, who then insisted on commandeering the Victory for military service in the approaching conflict with the French. However he managed to talk the Governor out of it and was instead employed as the Governors right-hand man. As his first assignment Nathaniel was ordered to sneak into the occupied city of Oxbay in order to gather information about the French military's future plans. He moored his ship on a beach far from the city of Oxbay and made his way through the jungle before reaching the outskirts. Nathaniel entered Oxbay tavern and spoke with its keeper, Everard Gordon. Gordon told him that local citizens were ready to assist him in anyway to free Oxbay. Due to the outrageous behaviour of the French the locals feared and hated them. Nathaniel approached one of the senior French soldiers, Massoni, and began to speak with him, affecting to offer his service to the French military. Nathaniel's plan was to get Massoni as drunk as possible and thereby extract information from him. Nathaniel lured the drunken soldier out into the jungle and, under threat of death, Massoni told him of the barque Oiseau that was docked at Falaise de Fleur, a French colony. The Oiseau was to deliver ammunition to the French squadron, but could not put to sea without an escort ship. Nathaniel then sailed to Falaise de Fleur and met with harbor master, Amiel Berangere. Amiel then gave him The Honor to escort the Oiseu barque to Oxbay island by giving him a letter of identification. Nathaniel was then introduced to the captain of the barque, Virgile Boon. However once the ship was out in open water The Victory opened fire and sank the Oiseau, leaving the French military without ammunition. Preparing Oxbay for Liberation Once he returned to Redmond Governor Silehard hired Nathaniel to escort the sloop Albion to Oxbay. The Albion contained a regiment of English troops who were going to attack the French occupiers. Nathaniel then met with a man called Wilfred in Greenford who recommended that they land soldiers at night on a small deserted beach so the French wouldn't sniff out their operation. However in the area in which Nathaniel agreed to meet with Wilfred a French patrol appeared. Luckily, not a single French soldier managed to escape and give the alarm. Then Wilfred took the English soldiers to a cave where they were to conceal themselves until they were needed. Nathaniel then accompanied captain of the Albion, Ewan Glover, to Greenford where they parted ways. Nathaniel then traveled to Oxbay tavern to meet with Tobias, an operative who had managed to bribe one of the captains of the French squadron. Unfortunately, while they were talking, several French guards rushed into the tavern and Nathaniel was forced to fight to avoid capture. Tobias and Nathaniel were forced to flee the tavern whilst avoiding French soldiers patrolling the streets. Oweyn Mc Dorey, a shipwright who was sympathetic to their cause, hid them from the French soldiers. Oweyn was questioned but managed to steer the soilders away. Afterwards Oweyn asked Nathaniel to return a chest to Governor Silehard ... The next morning Tobias met with captain Rabel Yverneau just outside the tavern, in a concealed back-lot. Tobias, Rabel and Nathaniel attempted to leave in Rabels ship but once they were noticed by French guards they were chased. Rabels ship was fired upon by several French crafts, though they eventually outran them. Upon meeting with him Governor Silehard ordered Nathaniel to take part in the liberation of Oxbay. Nathaniel's more piratical side shows through in his journal where he writes: Danielle Greene Nathaniel meets Danielle Greene in a tavern one day, just before being arrested. The governor frees him and sends him on a few errands, including trying to find a traitor names Rhaol Reims. He meets Danielle at the Lighthouse and they go find Reims. Danielle kills Reims and knocks Nathaniel out. After searching for days, Nathaniel finds her in Isla Muelle under attack. He saves her and betrays the governor, finding an ancient text and an idol. Khael Roa He and Danielle ask Clement, an old man, for help translating the text and sail for the treasures of Khael Roa. After an adventure ashore, Danielle finds something that can bet the Black Pearl. The Victory attacks the Pearl and sinks it in a storm. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' (game) Hawk Nathaniel Hawk Nathaniel Hawk Nathaniel Hawk Nathaniel